A Change of Outfits
by Breaded Chicken
Summary: Aubrey was tasked with making sure Stacie didn't dress up so slutty. Her job was trying to make sure the "skirt" that Stacie was wearing didn't fall off, but Aubry might just end up falling for her. A workplace Staubrey AU.


**A/N: I'm an asshole. I hate myself for starting three stories that I will probably take years to finish, but the temptation is too tempting. Basically, this story is an Staubrey AU, in which the Bellas is a company (no specifics. I'm not that creative.) that is led by Beca and Chloe. Aubrey is one of the employees and has been tasked with telling Stacie to cut down on the skimpy clothing. Stuff happens. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was boring job for Aubrey. Record this. Record that. Listen to Chloe blabber. Listen to Beca bitch about little things. Watch them be cute with each other. But it payed well, and she didn't mind. She usually sat staring at that weird stain on the wall for about 95% of the job, but, again, the money was good.

"Bree?" The clear, crisp, and smooth voice cuts through her daydreaming like a knife through butter. "You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! So sorry. Just busy. Recording this. And that..." Aubrey spat out quickly. Still not quite recovered from what she tought was close to a stroke.

"Yeah. Right." Beca chuckled. The brunette was short. Really short. Aubrey had no idea why she intimitaded her that much but it probably had something to do with the infinitely high walls that protected what Aubrey thought was a soft and mushy core. Or maybe it was the forever-lasting sarcasm and dead panning. She didn't know why, but Beca scared her. It wasn't natural for a Posen to be scared, and it upset her, but she didn't dig too far into it.

"I really was!" Aubrey tries to plead out. Beca gave her a deathstare, but the smile was still there. "Alright fine, I was busy in lala-land."

"Hah! Knew it!" Beca cheered. Aubrey's boss did a little dance before settling down. "Anyway, since you clearly have nothing to do, I have a task for you."

"Yes?" Aubrey questions. Finally! Something interesting for a change.

"I need you to talk to somebody." _Oh._

"Who?" Aubrey tried not to let the disappointment sink into her voice. Talk to somebody? She did that every day.

"Look, you know Stacie? The new girl? Well, her attire is distracting to some of our workers. I need you to tell her to stop. It's too distracting."

"What? No way!" Aubrey questioned innocently. She had been guilty of the stares as well.

"Don't act stupid, Posen. Look when she passes by. Every guy turns."

"And so is every girl." Aubrey muttered under her breath. She immediately regretted it, hoping that her boss didn't hear it. Luckily, she didn't.

"Well? Are you going to do it?"

"Well," It wasn't a lie. Stacie was gorgeous, and Aubrey has a bad history with gorgeous individuals. She had to try with every ounce of strength to not look at them constantly and when it came to talking. Well, let's just say it isn't good. "I'll think about it."

"Too late. You have to do it." Beca says with a laugh. "Everybody else already said no."

"What about you?" Aubrey pleads. The little sliver of hope is still there.

"Can't. Gotta leave." And, the sliver is gone.

"Oh."

"Oh, c'mon! Quite being a baby! It's not that hard! Just say 'Stop being a slut' or something!" Beca commands. Looks like she won't back down.

"What! I can't say that!" Aubrey exclaims with shock. She rarely used foul language so calling Stacie a "slut" was no completely out of the picture.

"Well, think of something! You're smart."

"Bu-but, I-I can't!" Aubrey sputters out.

"Your problem not mine, Posen! Good luck!" Beca says before waving and leaving. Aubrey sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"Well, time to rehearse." She mutters to herself.

* * *

After 30 minutes or so, you could hear the distinct sound of heals on the cold, marble floor. Every person looking up, most of them hoping it was Stacie, to see what it was. When it wasn't Stacie, but instead was a very stressed out blonde making her way down the hall, they sat down in disappointment.

For Aubrey, it felt like the longest walk of her life. She had practiced what to say, but just thinking about Stacie somehow made her mind go blank. It wasn't good. What if Stacie ended up hating her? Their relationship so far wasn't terrible, and Aubrey didn't want to ruin it. And, even if she hated the thought of it, Aubrey really wanted Stacie's number. And calling her a "slut" probably isn't a good way to get it.

* * *

 _*Flashback_

 _"Alright everybody, we got a new worker! Her name is Stacie, and she seems really nice, so treat her as such. Got it?" Chloe said one day during a group meeting. "She should arrive anytime now."_

 _When Stacie actually did arrive, everybody in the room, including Aubrey, was quite literally (or is it figuratively?) blown away. Stacie walked in with an outfit that could most definitey not be called "work appropriate", and even barely called clothes._

 _"Hi everyone! My name is Stacie, and I'm so glad I got a job here! I'm so excited!" Stacie exclaimed with a little jump, causing her pretty awesome breasts to bounce up and down. Strangely, all the guys seemed to cross their legs at the same time. "Did I do something wrong?" Stacie said as nobody responded._

 _"No, no!" Everybody pretty much said at the same time. Stacie jumped back in shock. Everybody moved to comfort her._

 _"Alright, everybody, you're scaring her! Shoo, shoo, go on with work!" Beca finally spoke out. Stacie sat down in relief. The boss' s words still didn't stopped a line of guys (and gals) to walk up to her and attempt, and fail, to hit on her. Aubrey looked on in disgust and a twinge of jealousy. Jealousy? Posens don't do jealous. Aubrey didn't try to think of it too much, but she did know that she was jealous of the guys. How were they so confident in going up and making a buffoon of themselves? She shook her head._

 _"Hi! You must be Aubrey!" A voice shattered her thoughts. Aubrey jumped in surprise. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?"_

 _"Oh, uh hi." Aubrey somehow managed to get out, still shocked that her brain was still working._

 _"Yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you. You probably know this, but I'm Stacie, I'm the new girl." Stacie said apologetically._

 _"Oh. Hi." Nevermind on her brain still working._

 _"Hi? Is that all you can say?" Stacie giggled. "Or did I scare you too bad?" Stacie's smile quickly turned into concern._

 _"Oh. Yeah, uh. No, sorry, I guess. Just shocked. You can call me Bree." Aubrey managed to squeak out even if her brain was on fire._

 _"Alright, Bree. You can call me Stace! Well, my office is down the hall, if you ever need me. Something tells me that we'll be really good friends!"_

 _"Oh, yeah?" Aubrey squeaked out again._

 _"Yep!" Stacie surged foward and gave the blonde a hug. "Oops! Sorry, Bree! Hope I didn't scare you again!"_

 _"No, no it's fine." came Aubrey's muffled reply. It finally came to mind that Stacie's breasts were pressed against hers. It wasn't unpleasant, but it made Aubrey feel uneasy. Did she enjoyed it? She tried to shut that dirty part of the brain off, but it was the only part of her brain that was actually functioning._

 _"Well, I got to get to work now! See you around!" Stacie said cheerfully before spinning around to leave, giving Aubrey a nice look of her rear. God, what was happening to her?_

 _"Oh! Bye! Be careful!" Aubrey yelled out after Stacie. Aubrey gave herself a facepalm mentally. Where the hell did the last part come from? Be careful? From what? The single, thirsty, young men in the company?_

 _"Oh really? From what?" Stacie teased._

 _"It's, uh, it's nothing."_

 _"Really? C'mon, be honest! I won't bite unless I need to, and you don't look like a rapist." Stacie now completely turned around back to face Aubrey and even began walking back towards her._

 _"It's really nothing, just a slip of words." Aubrey hoped the lie would work. It didn't. Damn, was she really that shallow?  
_

 _"It's not. Now tell me." Stacie insisted. She now leaned over the cubicle wall. Aubrey tried not to stare at her tits, but a small glance made it through._

 _"It's ju-just, the guys at the office, moving up on you like that. I hope it's not terrifying you."_

 _"Oh that?" Stacie laughed uncommittedly._

 _"You don't mind it?" Aubrey exclaimed, shocked at the sudden revelation._

 _"No, I hate it. But you get used to it. People only liking you for your body, not caring for your personality." Stacie said. She gave a little sigh at the end that Aubrey thought was way too cute._

 _"I don't blame them." Fuck. Aubrey, get your shit together. Was that a blush on Stacie's cheek?_

 _"Hey, don't become one of them too! We had a good start!" Stacie teases, but the hurt was still in her voice._

 _"Sorry, didn't mean it that way." Aubrey tried to quickly apoligize._

 _"I know. But I really got to get to work now. Don't want to get fired on the first day of work, right?" Stacie laughed and gave a little wink, the hurt completely gone now._

 _"True. Bye Stace."_

 _"Bye Bree!"_

* * *

Aubrey was too busy trying to come up with what she was going to say, she didn't notice how far she was walking.

"Bree? You okay?" A voice, that was undeniably Stacie, questioned her with concern.

"No, I'm fine! I actually needed to talk to you." Aubrey spat out. She couldn't stop the satisfaction that she felt when Stacie face lit up.

"Oh! I haven't gotten any good company lately. Just guys wanting my number. Had to tell James, or whatever the HR guy's name is, no like five times. It's pretty bad.

"That's kind of what I wanted you to talk about."

"Oh." The reply came out solid as stone.

"Yeah, it's just I, uh. It's just that some of us, we uh feel, that I-"

"Bree, get to the point." Stacie demanded, her anger building up. She clenched her fist. What she thought might be the only true friend she made here ended up stabbing her in the back.

"You dress too slutty!" Aubrey screamed out. She could feel the heads turn their way, but she could only focus on the slowly tearing up brunette in front of her.

"So, that's how it is. You guys only see me for my body. That's nice to know that you think that too." Stacie says between sobs. "I don't even know why I tried. I think I shoud leave."

"Leave? Like the Bellas?" Aubrey asks desperately. The idea of Stacie leaving was terrible, only if she knew her for only a few days.

"No, like leave now. It's closing time." Aubrey could see the struggle in Stacie to compose herself as she gathered up her stuff and left.

"Oh."

"Bye Bree. See you tomorrow, I guess." Stacie turned from the blonde, wiped at her eyes furiously, and walked out.

"Bad choice Aubrey. You totally messed it up with Boobalicious." Came a voice that sounded like Carl, one of the technicians. Most of the audience that was eavesdropping agreed.

"You know what? Shut the fuck up! All of you!" Aubrey screamed up. She had no idea where the anger came from, but she liked it. "Yes, I did fuck up, and I'll make it up to her!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, baby girl!" Carl responded with confusion. A whole crowd had gathered now.

"Just. Fucking. Shut. Your. Damn. Mouth. Up. I recommend it before I staple it to your ass so you can eat your own shit and nobody else has to deal with it!" That worked. The whole crowd shut up. "Look! Just because Stacie is fucking beautiful and has a nice body, it gives you no reason for all the fucking attention! Like really! Why do any you feel the need to spent all of your work time trying to get her number? Why call her dumb and degrading names like Boobalicious? Her name is Stacie, if you didn't already know. Get it in your fucking heads!"

Nobody moved. Aubrey tried the smile that came to her face when she saw the look on everybody's faces. She quickly gathered her stuff and pushed her way out the door, ending her long ass work day. If she stayed, she might have heard the two bosses back her up, but she was glad she left at the time she did.

* * *

It'll be a little more than a week before Aubrey has the courage to talk to Stacie again. By then, almost nobody dared do anything degrading in any way to Stacie in fear of facing Aubrey's wrath.

"Hey, Stacie?"

"Busy, Bree. Also, I stopped dressing 'slutty', which for your information is how I dress, and everybody stopped being distracted. Aren't we done?" Stacie snapped. Aubrey was the last person that she wanted to see. Except for maybe James, because that asshat won't back down. Even if Stacie has a lot of sex, she had her lines.

"I'm here to apologize. For what I said." Aubrey admitted slowly. She could see Stacie's eybrows perk up in interest. She took that as her cue to go on. "I shouldn't have called you a slut. It was in the heat of the moment and I was in the lack of words." It felt so good to hear Stacie laugh again after she said that. Relief pooled over Aubrey. She felt her whole body relax.

"So you decided to call me 'slutty'? Why not scandalous? Or inappropriate?" Stacie laughed again. She might actually have a friend here.

"Sorry! Don't blame me! Beca told me to do it and that's what she told me to say!" Aubrey said. The lame excuse somehow working. Stacie laughed again and Aubrey thought it was way too distracting.

"Beca put you up to it?" Stacie asked. The puzzle pieces finally clicking together.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to stop being so distra-" Aubrey was cut off by brown hair tackling her into a giant bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh my god!" Stacie giggled out. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her one and only friend didn't do backstab her on purpose!"

"Well, I'm really bad at words. And, she had a point. You were very distracting." Aubrey teased, the last part coming out a little to flirtatious for her liking.

"Well, since I'm done with distracting everybody, maybe I can make an exception for you. I know how much you want me to 'distract' you." Stacie teased back, giggling at the blush coming to the blonde's face.

"I-I uh, wha-what do you, uh mean? I-I would ne-never-"

"Bree. It's a joke. Now c'mon, it's almost lunch. Want to get coffee or something?" Stacie laughed.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Yeah. Right. Now, coffee or no coffee?"

"Fine." Replies Aubrey with mock boredom.

"Then let's go!" Stacie exclaims and grabs the other girl's hand and pulling her away, but not before giving the blonde a little booty shake. She knew everyone was staring, but the only reaction she cared about was from Aubrey, and the reaction was totally worth it.

Aubrey shook her head and thought to herself.

 _"That girl will end me."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there it goes! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your kind or unkind words in your reviews! Thanks again!**


End file.
